


Teeth and Tongue.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Bruising, Bucky Loves teasing, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, High Sex, Language, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spanking, Steve Rogers Is Demanding, Teasing, They Both Basically Just Love Pleasing The Reader, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Weed, smoking weed, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I’m probably going to hell for this smutty goodness but ohhh weeeelll~! Enjoy! Also, I apologize for any typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth and Tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

Bucky was leaning back in one of the hotel chairs, his metal arm thrown over the armrest, a cigarette dangling between his metal fingers, ash occasionally fluttering to the floor. He let out a slow, deep exhale as he let the smoke leave his lungs, temporarily intoxicating the air around him. Maybe he’d care about the damage the scent’d be leaving behind if the hotel hadn’t already wreaked of it when they arrived.

It didn’t matter really, you were all here simply because you needed somewhere slightly more, private.

You feel yourself blush as you catch glance of Bucky, his eyes fixed on you, darkened from lust, they’re trailing over your body hungrily. It’s not terribly surprising but it still sends a rush of pleasure through you. Steve quickly regains your attention though, pulling you into a deep kiss, biting and tugging at your bottom lip just hard enough to leave light bruises on the soft, plump skin. His hand tangles in your hair, tugging slightly from time to time, causing you to whimper as he kisses you, open mouthed and hungry. All teeth and tongue, just the way Roger likes it.

You’re laying on the bed, naked besides a black and red lace cupped bra Bucky had earlier ordered you keep on until told otherwise. Your legs were spread wide, exposing your pussy for them and showing how wet you were from Steve’s ministrations. You were propped up on your elbows, leaning back while Steve straddled you hips, gripping and tugging your hair while he kissed you, his hips occasionally jerking forwards in attempt to find friction, his cock straining against his pants.

He pulled back from your mouth after a long minute, causing you to let out a breathy moan, both breathing heavily. Steve’s cheeks were flushed pink, lips kiss swollen and eyes dark, pupils lust blown. The sight alone made you want more, clit throbbing for attention.

Steve smirked at you, watching you pant and writhe beneath him, not daring to touch yourself. He removed his pants slowly, pulling the zipper down and undoing the button with steady hands, tossing them to the side carelessly once they were off, slipping a hand in his boxers and giving himself several, long strokes, his head rolling back slightly, letting out a deep moan.

You stayed silently beneath him, feeling yourself grow more wet as you watched him pleasure himself. Soon, he tugged his boxers down around his ankles, letting his dripping cock free as he moved himself up and over you until his legs were on either side of your neck, his cock inches from your mouth. “Suck.” Steve ordered. He was always demanding in bed, ordering and controlling whereas Bucky loved to pleasure you. Always working you up with his dirty talk, telling you everything he was gonna do to you, then he’d pleasure you until you couldn’t think anymore, but the two men combined was pure bliss.

You parted your lips obediently, letting your tongue flick out to run over his tip quickly, licking up a bead of precum, moaning at the taste. You worked hard to pleasure Steve, knowing the pleasure would be returned fully. You let him push his thick cock past your lips, moaning as it slipped into the wet heat of your mouth. You ran your tongue over his tip a few times, licking over the spot teasingly, listening to the gasps you were pulling from him.

It didn’t take long before he was working his hips steadily, pushing his cock deeper into your mouth, your tongue working around the base while he fucked your mouth and throat. You moaned around his thick, leaking cock as more precum filled your mouth, the sporadic thrusts of his hips signaling he was creeping close to orgasm.

Right before he came, he pulled out, leaning back against you as he panted heavily, cock still hard. You were practically dripping by now, your thighs damp from your wet pussy.

“Fuck Y/N, gonna make me cum jus’ from watchin’ ya, Doll.” Bucky smirked, putting out his cigarette next to the half empty bottle of scotch, standing and crossing the room to stand at the foot of the bed. Steve was grinning at you with a predatory expression, now lounging beside you, giving his cock small strokes while he waited for Bucky.

Bucky’s cock was incredibly hard, straining against the thin fabric of his boxers, his pants long discarded into the mess of clothes scattered across the floor. He smirked at the small moan you tried to compress, watching him climb onto the bed with ease, positioning himself between your legs. “Look at you baby, so wet for me.” He grinned, pulling your legs over his shoulders to bring your pussy close to his greedy mouth. Bucky moaned softly as he ran his tongue delicately over your clit, all in one swift motion causing your head to fall back, a moan escaping your lips. “You’re so beautiful, I’m gonna make you cum from my mouth alone doll. Gonna fuck you with my tongue.”

You gasped out Bucky’s name as he drug his tongue over your clit again, smirking as you jerked your hips back in attempt to get him closer, to add to the pressure. Steve was watching with an equal grin as he finished lighting a blunt, taking a few drags before resuming stroking his cock, watching as Bucky began to eat you out.

He slowly ran his tongue over your pussy, tasting you as he started to fuck your cunt with his tongue, moaning as he did so. He wasted no time, working his mouth skillfully over your pussy making you writhe with pleasure. You were panting heavily, desperate moans escaping your lips, mouth agape and your fingers pinching and twisting your hard nipples through the lace cups of your bra. Soon enough, Steve was positioning himself back by your mouth again, the blunt hanging from his lips as he took another drag, his cock hard and leaking. “C'mon Y/N, suck my cock for me baby, make me feel good like he’s doing for you.” Steve purred, grabbing your jaw firmly before shoving his dick into your mouth, causing you to moan around him.

The combination of the two men was overwhelming, causing a familiar heat to pool in your stomach. With Bucky working his tongue in and out of your tight, wet pussy, his metal thumb rubbing your clit in quick and careful circles, applying pressure periodically. Then, having Steve’s cock roughly fucking your throat, his precum leaking into your hungry mouth, his hand tangling in your hair, moaning as he pulled it. You could feel Bucky driving you to orgasm, causing you to moan and pant around Steve’s cock.

Steve grinned down at you, snapping his hips forwards at a fast pace, his own breathes quick and heavy as he came in your mouth, holding you in place until you swallowed it all. “Oh fuck–fuck, yeah swallow it bitch..shit,” Steve gasped, eyes rolled back while he fucked you mouth through his orgasm.

Bucky was now fucking your cunt deeply with two metal fingers, his tongue focused on your clit, flicking at it and sucking lightly causing you to cry out as Steve pulled out of your mouth. “Come on baby girl, cum for me.” Bucky grinned, fucking you with his tongue and fingers as you came, thighs quivering around his shoulders, moaning out Bucky’s name helplessly.

Bucky moved back once the final waves of your orgasm passed, licking your juices off his lips with a smirk. He only waited a second before he moved up to kiss you, hungry and deep, biting your bottom lip between his teeth hungrily, watching you cum making Bucky only more desperate for his own release. More desperate to fuck you.

You could taste yourself on his lips, stirring arousal inside you again.

Bucky continued to kiss you deeply, tongue exploring your mouth, cock grinding against your pussy as he pulled you into his lap. You weren’t really sure when he’d removed his boxers but you weren’t really complaining either. Steve lay sprawled out on the bed, taking his turn to watch the show, stroking his cock slowly while you and Bucky ground against each other and kissed, moaning.

It didn’t take long for either of them to get hard again, probably from the serum, you assumed. So, Steve was already half hard again, leaking precum over the head of his thick cock, his head resting against the headboard.

Bucky moaned, grinding his hard dick against your wet and oversensitive pussy as he moved his mouth to kiss your neck. Bucky continued moaning low in his throat, hands gripping your hips tight enough to leave bruises, rocking his hips against you desperately as he sucked on your neck, leaving a dark hickey. “Oh fuck doll, you’re so gorgeous, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Bucky groaned.

You let out a moan as he gripped your ass in his metal hand, giving it a firm squeeze before slapping it considerably harder than you’d expected, causing you to gasp. “You like that Y/N?” Bucky teased, rubbing your tender skin before slapping it again, harder. You couldn’t hold back a moan as he did so, feeling Steve get up behind you, kissing the skin between you neck and shoulder, sucking and biting.

“You think you could take both us at once, Y/N?” Steve asked, lips brushing against your neck as he spoke, sending a shiver up you spine. “Think your little cunt could take both our thick cocks?” Steve undid the clasps on your bra, letting Bucky pull the soft material from your breasts.

You let out a gasp as Bucky ran his tongue over your nipple, sucking on it, pinching it between his teeth as Steve kissed your neck, continuing to talk to you.

You moaned, being manhandled by Steve and Bucky until you were laying out on the bed, completely exposed for both men. This time, you were laying on your stomach, your cheek pressed into the pillow, clit throbbing and your ass stinging from Bucky’s hand. “Answer Doll.” Bucky said simply, giving you three more hard slaps across your ass, turning it a bright red, smirk evident in his voice.

You couldn’t help but let out a loud moan, back arching slightly. You felt Steve grip the tender skin in his hand, kneading it. You let out a soft gasp, voice wrecked from being throat fucked by Steve. “Y-Yes,” you groan, feeling Bucky give your left cheek a light bite. You wanted them to fuck you so bad, your clit throbbing and pussy wet. Despite already cumming, their actions were definitely taking the desired affect on you.

Steve chuckled, grabbing a bottle of lube off the nightstand and lathering his cock in it before flipping you onto your back again, the cool sheets stinging your raw flesh. Bucky followed in suit, neither bothering with a condom. “Good.”

The next thing you know, Bucky’s pushing his aching cock into your tight pussy, pushing in almost all the way in one quick motion, causing you to both moan. “Fuck doll, look at how well you’re taking my cock..” Bucky groaned, pulling you close enough he could suck on the other nipple.

You were gasping needily, moaning their names as you pushed back on his cock, back arching.

Soon Steve was doing the same, pushing his cock against Bucky’s, the head of his cock pushing its way into your cunt. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight Y/N,” Steve moaned, forcing his dick inside your tight pussy with one fast thrust. You practically screamed at the feeling of being stuffed with their cocks, fucked raw as you lay there and take it.

Bucky pulled back from your breast with a wet pop, licking his lips as he started fucking into you faster and harder, his left hand gripping your ass. You moaned, panting as they hit your G-Spot, your vision whiting out in pleasure. “Bucky, ohh, please–Steve, mm..” You moaned, panting heavily as they repeated the motion.

Their cocks pressed together, fucking your tight heat as they groaned. This continued for several minutes before you brought them to orgasm quickly, both cumming with a loud moan as they fucked deep into you, filling you up with their seed as they hit your G-spot again, bringing you to your own orgasm.

Your thighs trembling and your breath fast and shallow, body blissed out and relaxed as your orgasm forced it’s way through you, you closed your eyes. You whimpered as they pulled out, both heavily intoxicated as they cleaned off your legs and pussy with their mouths drunkenly, flopping down on the bed beside you once they were done. The room wreaking of sex, alcohol and cigarettes, the sound of your combined panting filling the room. You felt both men pull you between them, each wrapping an arm around your body as Steve pulled a blanket up over you all.

It didn’t take long for the three of you to pass out, Bucky’s face nuzzled against your neck, Steve’s arms and legs tangled with yours as you all slept off the events of the day.


End file.
